


Alaska

by NotaDroid (mjonhunt)



Series: Alaska [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjonhunt/pseuds/NotaDroid
Summary: Takes place during "Exit Wounds". Reid wasn't expecting company in his hotel room, but he didn't know Emily was just waiting for an opportunity like this.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Series: Alaska [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822408
Kudos: 26





	Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, not CM, none of it. 
> 
> Episodes referenced: "Exit Wounds", "Risky Business", and "A Thousand Words"

Spencer Reid was settling down into his bed. Morgan's words stung a little," I'm not sleeping with Reid."

But he really wasn't looking forward to sharing a room anyway. So, it was going to work out. Hotch was sharing with Rossi. Morgan with Garcia. JJ, of course, would share with Emily. That left Spencer to a room by himself. Which is why he was so surprised when the door opened and Emily came in with her stuff.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What do you mean? We're sharing a room."

"What?"

"Well, obviously we can have co-ed room mates now. Garcia is staying with Morgan."

"But I don't want to sleep on the floor."

"Who said anything about anyone sleeping on the floor? There's lots of room in the bed."

"Morgan's sleeping on the floor."

"Good for the Morgan. Why don't we just share the bed? "

"Share?"

"Yes, share."

"You want to share a bed with me?"

"Why is that so strange?"

"Well, Morgan said…"

"Do I look like Morgan? Have I ever said anything that made you think I emulate Morgan? Maybe I've been looking for an opportunity to spend more time with you. Did you ever consider that, Dr. Reid?"

Reid looked at for a moment, considering it. "Why would you want to do that?"

Emily sighed, bowing her head in disgust. Then she looked up at the ceiling, as if she was hoping for the answer to her problem to be written there. She finally looked at Reid and said," You are the dumbest, densest genius I have ever known, do you know that?"

"I don't understand."

"What's to understand? I have been leaving you breadcrumbs for months. I have been giving you opening, suggestions. The star puzzle I brought with me, knowing about you and puzzles. The poker game. I thought for sure sin to win would pique your curiosity."

"It piqued Morgan's curiosity."

"I don't care about Morgan. I don't want to spend time with Morgan. I don't want to have sex with Morgan."

Reid cocked his head to one side for a moment. "Wait, are you saying…you want to have sex with …me?"

"Finally, the light dawns. Yes, I do."

"I don't understand."

Emily growled in frustration. She didn't anticipate it would be this hard. "What is there to understand? I think you're attractive. I think you're interesting. I want to have sex with you. What is confusing about that?"

"I…I guess I just have a hard time believing anyone would want to…I mean what about that guy you were flirting with…Mick?"

Emily just couldn't stand it anymore. She pushed him onto the bed. Then she climbed on top of him and started to kiss him. Her ferocity took him by surprise, so his mouth was open when she kiss him. She took advantage of that by sticking her tongue in his mouth, and moving it all around the inside of his mouth.

At first Reid was holding his hands up in protest, but soon that began to melt away, and he moved his hand down and started to hold her. Then he started to kiss her back. Then he rolled until he was on top of her. He broke off the kiss.

The two of them caught their breath as they looked at each other. Reid saw her eyes were dark with desire, and looked more than a little hungry.

"So," she said, "Do you understand it now?"

"Not quite." He swallowed nervously. "But I'm not sure I need to." He started to kiss her neck, which caused her to moan in pleasure.

She rolled over so she was on top of him again. Then she undid his shirt, and started to kiss her way down to his now bare chest. Then she light bit his nipples, which caused him to gasp. On of her hands felt down to his crotch, and she felt his erection. She smiled. "I call dibbs."

She undid his pants, and pulled them down. She took hers off, and mounted him. As she moved her hips up and down, he moved his as well. She began to moan in pleasure, then he sat up, which moved his cock even deeper into her pussy. When that happened she let out a cry.

Then he moved so he was on top of her. As he continued to pound her, he undid her shirt and began to kiss and suck her breasts, cause her to moan in delight. "I knew it would be like this," she said.

The he really starting to pound her, she could feel herself on the brink of orgasm when she heard him say in a strained whisper, "I'm close, Emily, I'm so close."

She didn't need anymore encouragement. She pulled him tight to her, and wrapped her legs around him as she allowed herself to go over the edge and feel the absolute delight of an orgasm. Moments later, she felt Reid come. They both moaned as he came. After words, they both changed into their sleeping attire and snuggled under the cover. It seemed like only a little while after that happened that JJ knocked on the door and told them that there was another victim, and Garcia was the one who found him.

After the case was over, and they were getting their things together to fly home, Emily said, "we need to talk about last night."

"Do we?" he asked. He didn't want to give voice to anything. He knew what she was going to say, and he didn't want to hear it.

"Yes, we need to talk about it. There's some issues that I think we need to address."

"Just don't tell me it was a mistake," Reid said," Even if you think it was. I understand I'm not…I mean I know …" He was fighting to find the right words.

Emily put her fingers on his lips. "Stop talking. I don't think it was a mistake. In fact, I'd like to do it again, when we can take our time." She kissed him gently on the cheek. As she started to walk away, she realized he was holding her hand. So they walked hand in hand.

They stopped holding hands when they were in sight of the others. Then didn't sit near each other on the flight home, but they shared a few glances with each other on the flight home. When they got home, somehow they ended up at Emily's place. It would be just one of many times Reid would spend the night there.


End file.
